


A Pain in My Back (And Ass)

by fanbird



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, a whisper of whump if you squint, steve rogers is a big boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbird/pseuds/fanbird
Summary: Prompt from tumblr-Your OTP comes home after a very long drive. Person A is wide awake, but Person B is extremely exhausted and falls asleep in a very uncomfortable spot. Person A wants to carry them to bed, but there’s a problem: B is really tall and REALLY heavy, and A is very weak.I love smoll Tony and big boi Steve, let me rest
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	A Pain in My Back (And Ass)

Tony groaned softly as he put the car in park, raising both hands to rub at his eyes. They’d gone to the old Stark Mansion for a charity event, and while it was already late Tony had wanted nothing less than to spend the night in the old house. While it was his childhood home the mansion held few positive memories, none that didn’t heavily feature Jarvis. Even the winding driveway towards the residence made his stomach churn. 

The point was, Tony had been firm about going home. Steve had suggested that they pick a guest room to get a few hours of sleep in before heading back to the tower, but Tony had shrugged him off. “I’m still wired from the party, I’m good to drive us.” He’d said, already retrieving his keys from the valet. Which is how they’d ended up making the drive back to the tower so late, ending what felt like an eternally long day. 

Steve had insisted he’d stay up with Tony to keep him company while he drove but had nodded off within the first 20 minutes of the drive home, not really a surprise given that he’d woken up with the sun to go for his morning run. Tony lowered the rock music that was coming through the speakers, eventually turning it off altogether to let his mind wander. His mind slowly worked its way through schematics, weapon upgrades, his embarrassing high school years- the usual. Soon enough he was pulling up to the gates of the Tower, exhaustion hitting him hard as though his body knew it was within a mile radius of its bed. 

He dropped his hands and blinked hard a few times to get his eyes to refocus, then looked over to his boyfriend in the passenger seat. Steve was still in his formal clothes from the gala, but his bowtie was hanging loose around his neck and the top button to his shirt was undone. His head was resting against the window, lips parted slightly, face relaxed as he slept. Tony reached over and pushed some hair off his forehead, waking Steve almost immediately. 

“Oh no, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” Steve said right away, sitting up quickly. His shoulders lowered a bit when he realized they were already parked in the garage, sandwiched on either side by more of Tony’s cars. 

“That’s alright, I told you I was awake. C’mon, let's get you to an actual bed, Captain Handsome.” Tony chuckled, getting out of the car and closing the door behind him. Steve followed suit, his back cracking as he straightened up, stretching his arms above his head as he did. He caught Tony staring at his arms as he did and smiled, a slight red coloring his cheeks, “What?

Tony stepped into the elevator and leaned against the side giving Steve a long once over, winking when he met his eyes, “Just enjoying the view.” He purred, smirking. Steve stepped into the elevator and leaned against Tony’s side, “You’re incorrigible.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple. 

The elevator doors opened to their private floor and Tony kicked off his shoes by the door, already loosening his tie. “Shall I alert Ms. Potts that you won’t be attending tomorrow morning’s meeting, Sir?” Jarvis asked quietly. Tony sighed and nodded, “Yeah, J, tell her I won't be able to make it and if she fights too much remind her what I went through toni-” He cut himself off when he heard a soft snore, turning around to see Steve dead asleep on the couch. 

Tony rolled his eyes and tossed his suit jacket over the back of a chair, walking over to the couch. “Hey, babe, you’re really not gonna want to sleep there.” He tried, running a hand through Steve’s hair as he had in the car.

No dice. 

The next 15 minutes were spent with Tony trying to gently wake Steve up to no avail. He could have just shaken him awake or hollered “ON YOUR FEET SOLDIER” (he hadn’t ever pulled that one out, but he kept it in his back pocket for a rainy day) but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Steve had had a rough week as far as sleep was concerned, nightmares seeming to come most nights. 

In hindsight it was a terrible idea, he’s man enough to admit that. But that doesn’t stop him from trying desperately to lift Steve from the couch. It’s only one hallway to their bedroom, and he trains in the gym just as much as the next Avenger, plus it’s Steve, not Thor- this should be a piece of cake. 

It is not.

Okay maybe not a piece of cake, but still a possibility. He was an engineer, he could figure this out. Another 10 minutes and Tony is starting to sweat, he may have pulled something in his shoulder, and Steve is somehow more asleep than before. The couch won't be that bad for a night, after all, he's a super-soldier, not a mere mortal like Tony who needs ample back support -thank you very much. Tony headed down the hall to their room, intent on sleeping in his own bed even if it had to happen without his boyfriend. 

He got ready for bed then fiddled around with a blueprint on his tablet for a while, hoping that sleep would overtake him and give his brain a much-needed break from rehashing the disappointments of his youth. No such luck. He knew his body would make its complaints heard after a night on the couch and was equally sure that if he didn’t move to the living room he wouldn't get any sleep at all. 

Steve huffed slightly as a knee dug into his thigh, cracking an eye open in time to see Tony Stark climbing on top of him with a blanket draped over his back like a cape. He settled with a knee on either side of Steve's legs and lowered himself down to lay on Steve's chest, head tucked under his chin. “Hey, you okay?” He mumbled resting a hand on Tony’s back and drawing small circles with his fingers. 

“Other than throwing my back out trying to move you to the bed, yes. I hate you for making me sleep on this couch.” Tony snarked quietly, though there was no heat behind his words. Steve realized slowly where he was laying. He’d flopped onto the couch as soon as they were on their floor and frankly given how tired he still was, it was a shock that Tony had been able to move him enough to make room for himself on the couch- he never would have been able to carry the super-soldier to the bedroom, but it was a valiant try. “Sorry sweetie, we can move to the bed if y-” Steve trailed off, feeling Tony’s breathing even out and his body relax even more as he drifted off. 

Steve smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Tony’s head, curling his arms tighter around his body before closing his eyes again. Making it up to Tony come morning was his last thought before he fell asleep again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When You Love Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031483) by [ChocolateCapCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie)




End file.
